Prophesy of a Slayer
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: A Prophesy has been found and Spike and Angel are apart of it. What has Dru being nice and the outlawed Watchers scared? Come read it has been reborn
1. Chapter 1

Prophesy of a Slayer

Rating: R

Authors: Mother Eeyore & Baby Tigger

Disclaimer: I own nothing it is all Joss's

Summary: A Slayer who doesn't know about her being one has to fulfill a secret prophesies no one knows about, what does Angel and Spike have to do with it? How does this mystical book play into the secret prophesy of the slayer?

Chapter 1

If you can answer these questions then you will know about the foretold prophesy of a slayer, the one who is different then others before her.

Why did the First come on Buffy's watch?

Is there a way to vanquish the First from rising again?

Why was there two of the Master's family chosen to be ensouled and fight the battle for good not evil?

**_30 years after the Slayers open the Hell mouth _**

Danielle is walking at night thru a small suburb just outside New York, she is thinking of boys as all girls do at her age. She decides to cut thru the graveyard to get home faster. All of a sudden, she is on the ground fighting a very bad man with bad Halloween make-up on. Danielle thinks (the man's make-up is horrible, he has ridges on his forehead and what is up with the teeth and eyes, must be contacts and false teeth.)

Joseph jumps from one gravestone to the next to pass the time until his new minion that is set to raise tonight shows himself. He is building a clan so he can rule this town. When he gets to the persons grave, he finds it empty. He hears a scream from up ahead of him. Joseph sees his stupid vamp being beaten badly by a small girl. For some reason he doesn't understand why, he saves this girl from his own vamp, which he personally picks to turn. As he walks towards the girl he breaks a branch off the. Joseph pulls the newly resin vamp aft the girl and stakes him with branch. Joseph thinks he is in heaven when he sees Danielle. He thinks he is seeing an angel, but a master vamp doesn't go to heaven so he must be imagining it, he tells himself. She is the most beautiful human girl he has seen in his 200 years on this earth.

She has blonde hair, which looks to him to be turning brown. Her eyes are blue as the sea. He can't stop looking at her. Joseph picks her up from the ground and places her down on her feet. Danielle looks at the man before her; she can't catch her breath at the site of his good looks. Her hearts races and she blushes.

"Are you alright little one?" He asks her. "I hope that big ugly man didn't scare you too much."

"Huh, I - I am going to be going now" she said. "Thank you very much." She says as she is backing away from him. She thinks to herself (that the man didn't just disappear in thin air did he? No, I am just in shock.)

"Do you want me to walk you home? There are a lot of bad people out tonight." Joseph says.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Danielle replies.

They walk down the street in silence. When she gets to her house, she turns and thanks him again. As he is walking back to his den of tramp vamps, he sees his lover and sire. "Why didn't you kill her? She looked nice and tasty," she said. He says in a voice that in 200 years, she has not heard and for once, she is scared of him. "Stay away from her you hear me."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't and Joseph don't you ever speak to me in that tone of voice again" She says to him as she walks away. The next thing she knows; as fast as lighting, she is up against a tree looking at very angry vampire. Normally she would laugh, but tonight she sees something in his eyes that is unnatural to her.

"I repeat do not go near her, do you hear me? I will kill my own sire if I have to. You don't go with in 10 feet of her because I don't want to kill you; but I will. The rules are going to change," he growls at her. "I will kill you and dance on you ashes. So don't push this subject with me, not this one, you will lose."

_**The next night **_

Danielle is trying to get home before it gets to dark so what happen last night will not be repeated. In the shadows Donna, Joseph's sire, is watching her as she walks home. She follows Danielle to her home and after Danielle enters. She waits a few minutes to knock on her door. When Joseph sees his Sire at Danielle house, he goes crazy with rage. He rushes to the door and is able to get Donna before she is able to step inside the door. Due to the screen that was closed, Danielle asks her to step back so she can open it. That is when she sees the man. The one who was kind enough to walked her home last night. He is the one who tackles the women. She closes the door hard and then slides down it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

Donna tried to get Joseph off, but he doesn't get off. "I told you what would happen, Donna," Joseph growled as he reaches inside his coat for a stake. He held it high and put it through Donna's heart. Donna's face looked like she just been betrayed as she busted into dust. Joseph decided to not dance on her ashes because he needed to make sure if the little girl was ok. He sighed as he walked to the door. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Danielle watched the whole scene from the window. (This is just a nightmare. You'll wake up to find the cute boy, the woman, and the guy with the bad Halloween make-up not here. They will not even exist.) She thought to herself trying to calm herself down, but she had this weird feeling that it wasn't a dream. So lost in thought, Danielle didn't even hear the doorbell ring until the 11th ring. She looked through the blinds to find Joseph out on the pouch getting ready to go. "Wait!" Danielle yelled.

Joseph turned to find Danielle by the door with a worried look on her face. "Thought you weren't home so I decided to leave, even though I saw you slamming the door," he said with a smile on his face.

"Well, you could come inside if you want. My parents don't come home until eleven," Danielle suggested hoping he would say yes. He was the cutest guy she ever seen. Joseph started to get worried. She wasn't even asking why he tackled Donna. He decides to take the chance of going in. She could ask him it the next time he sees her and that could be 20 years from now. (Better now than never) he thought to himself as they walked through the door.

The house was cozy. It had a couple of porcelain dolls on a coffee table, a couch that had a hand knitted blanket over the top, and a nice little TV set. That was only the living room! The dining room had a small table that could seat six and had a very old tablecloth on it. The tablecloth could have been older than Joseph by a couple of years. In the hallway were pictures of Danielle and her family. Joseph really liked the one with her at the age of two when she had make-up all over her face.

They finally sat down on the couch. Joseph was starting to get worried. Danielle hasn't talked since he looked at that picture of her with all that make-up on her face.

"How come you tackle that girl and put a stick in her?" asked Danielle. "How come she turned into dust?" Joseph was worried that she would ask him that. He took a deep breath and said, "Because she was a vampire."

"She was a what?" Danielle asks him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danielle looks at him as if he has lost his mind. "Look I'm not going to hurt you. For the first time in my 200 years, I just want to protect you from all the nasty monsters around here. I don't know why, it just something in the back of my head that is telling me not to hurt you like Donna was going to do. It is as if you are meant to be with me. Therefore, you can relax and act natural around me. You don't have to worry," He says as he sits on the sofa.

"Ok, you want to tell me about that lady and why she went poof into dust?" Danielle asks. He says "No not really." She looks at him with puppy dog eyes, so he then decides to tell her about vamps. It took three hours to tell her, too make her believe about the world that no one sees. The one that is here right under their noses all the time. She has a look of totally amazement as he tells her the story. She laughs at him so hard that she thought she would pee her pants. Then he decided to vamp out for her. She screamed and tried to run, but he caught her before she made it to the front door.

"Danielle, please look I will not hurt you. I just want to get to know you. You are such a beautiful child and I like you," he whispers to her. She looks at him with a look that would kill anything dead in its tracks. "I will show you a child," she says as she takes his hand. She leads him to her room then sits on the bed patting beside her for him to sit. That is the start of their tragic love affair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few months, Joseph comes to her window every night so she. They spend hours making love to each other. He leaves before sunrise everyday and would come back at dusk each night.

One night they are making love like usual, but this night was special. A girl lies dying in a cemetery across the world where she has just been defeat by a Sakalamu demon. As she dies Danielle feels a power come over her. She is clueless of its nature. That night they started, a part of a foretold prophesy, The Prophesy of a Slayer.

Four weeks later Danielle wakes up feeling nauseated. She has to run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she vomits on the floor. This goes on for weeks. Joseph comes over one night asking if she is still not feeling well. As they lay together, he thinks he hears a second heart in the room. He picks his head up and looks around for the other person. After checking under the bed and in the closet, he realizes it is coming from Danielle

"Wake up you slut. How could you sleep with a human and not expect me to know?" he growls. She wakes to him slapping her across the face. She pushes his hand away as he begins to slap her again so she can sit up.

"What is your malfunction? I haven't slept with anyone but you, you jackass. I love you and how can you accuse me of sleeping around," she screams at him.

"Then explain why you have two hearts? I shoot blanks, you know died and all that rot." He says as he vamps and shifts back and forth trying to keep control his demon.

"I don't know why but I can swear to you I would never sleep with anyone but the man I love. For your information, I skipped school today and went to the free clinic. They told me, Joseph, I am pregnant. I don't how, but it's yours. If I tell my parents they are going to freak out," by now she is crying as she tells him. "I was going to tell you, but I was so scared. I see for a good reason it seems. I need you on this baby wagon with me because if you are against me, I might as well take my father's gun and kill myself before my parents know about the baby and you. I can't live with out you. I love you."

He stays there and talks to her until dawn. They had decided she should tell her parents tonight after dinner. Danielle knows she has Joseph's strength to help her do it; he is behind her 100. He will do the right thing for her and his child. Which is a lot coming from a master vampire who has killed more people the population of Las Vegas!

That night as her parents are sitting on the couch watching the late news Danielle approaches them. "Mom, Dad. I.. I n..need to talk to you about s..something." She says unable not to stutter; to her now worried parents.

"What is it honey," her Mom says looking at her with worried eyes.

"I know you think that I am some really special and perfect person." Danielle waits a second before she starts again. "Mom, Dad. I am pregnant." She waits for it and then boom.

Her father stands and takes two big steps towards her, "What! How could you let this happen to you, Danielle Nicole Anderau! I thought we brought you up better than a common whore, but it seems like all those things we told you over the years just went in one ear and out the other!I never want to see you and that bastard child in my house. Get out now." He says as he leaves the room in a big huff.

"Mom," Danielle sighs. Her Mom turns from her and says, "You have one hour to get your stuff and get out. If you are still here after that we will have you physically removed."

Joseph is standing outside the front door the whole time. When he hears what is being said to Danielle in the house, he kicks the front door down, takes Danielle to her room, and helps her pack.

Danielle is crying while she puts her clothes into a green duffle bag. "I can't believe they did such a thing to me. I mean, I knew they would be mad, but kicking me out of the house? That is not what I thought would happen." Danielle says despite the fact that she is sobbing. Joseph isn't much happier about the situation that her parents have put her in, with them kicking her out. He knows she wouldn't last two days out there alone, and he is just thinking about muggers and pickpockets, not monsters who would love a snack as tasty as she is.

Joseph takes her to his new place that he came across when he kill the owner last night. He hopes she likes this place, it is big but maybe she can do a thing or two with it.

Four weeks later Danielle wakes up feeling nauseated. She has to run to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she has to barf up a lung at least that is how she feels. This goes on for weeks. Joseph comes over one night asking if she is still not feeling well. As they lay together, he thinks he hears a second heart in the room. He picks his head up and looks around for the other person. After checking under the bed and in the closet, he realizes it is coming from Danielle

"Wake up you slut. How could you sleep with a human and not expect me to know?" he growls. She wakes to him slapping her across the face. She pushes his hand away as he begins to slap her again so she can sit up.

"What is your malfunction? I haven't slept with anyone but you, you jackass. I love you and how can you accuse me of sleeping around," she screams at him.

"Then explain why you have two hearts? I shoot blanks, you know died and all that rot." He says as he vamps and shifts back and forth trying to keep control his demon.

"I don't know why but I can swear to you I would never sleep with anyone but the man I love. For your information, I skipped school today and went to the free clinic. They told me, Joseph, I am pregnant. I don't how, but it's yours. If I tell my parents they are going to freak out," by now she is crying as she tells him. "I was going to tell you, but I was so scared. I see for good reason it seems. I need you on this wagon with me because if you are against me, I might as well take my father's gun and kill myself before my parents know about the baby and you. I can't live with out you. I love you."

He stays there and talks to her until dawn. They had decided she should tell her parents tonight after dinner. She knows she has his strength to help her do it. He is behind her 100. He would do the right thing for her and his child. Which is a lot coming from a master vamp who has kill more people then who lives in Las Vegas!

That night as her parents are sitting on the couch watching the late news she approaches them. "Mom, Dad. I.. I n..need to talk to you about s..something." She says to her now worried parents.

"What is it honey," her Mom says looking at her with worried eyes.

"I know you think that I am some perfect person, as all parents do but I..I'm pregnant."

Her father stands and takes two big steps towards her, "What! How could you let this happen to you, Danielle Nicole Anderau! I thought we brought you up better than a common whore, but it seems like all those things we told you over the years just went in one ear and out the other!

I never want to see you and that bastard child in my house. Get out now." He says as he leaves the room in a big huff.

"Mom," Danielle sighs. Her Mom turns from her and says, "You have one hour to get your stuff and get out. If you are still here after that we will have you physically removed."

Joseph is standing outside the front door. When he hears what is being said to Danielle in the house, he kicks the front door down, takes Danielle to her room, and helps her pack.

Danielle is crying while she puts her clothes into a green duffle bag. "I can't believe they did such a thing to me. I mean, I knew they would be mad, but kicking me out of the house? That is not what I thought would happen." Danielle says despite the fact that she is sobbing. Joseph isn't much happier about the situation that her parents have put her in, with them kicking her out. He knows she wouldn't last two days out there alone, and he is just thinking about muggers and pickpockets, not monsters who would love a snack as tasty as she is.

Joseph takes her to his new place that he came across when he kill the owner last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked in silence, Joseph looks into every ally for a monster that might be lurking about. He carried her bags that were full of clothes, her favorite stuff animal, and other valuable objects. "Well, here we are," he finally said. Danielle looked up at the house. The house had windows that were covered by thick gray curtains. The house was made of bricks and had a gloomy look to it. "This looks ….nice." Danielle lied. "Is this your place, or did you find it with a person that came with it?"

"I found this house last week," he says trying to ignore her question. "You are going to love the inside. Take a good look at the outside because the house is very deceiving. Danielle took one look and said, "It better be I'm sure," before walking inside.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, monks were having a meeting and the reason was very important.

"A piece of the Prophesy has been confirmed. The slayer is pregnant, and the father is a vampire," announced the leader of the group.

"I thought it would be another hundred years before it would happen," cried another one. Everyone laughed expect the leader. "Once again, Brother Nigel, your calculations are wrong, and gentleman, this is very serious. You know what could happen if the rest of the prophesy runs smoothly," the leader cried.

Everyone shook their head yes. One of monks, bravely, stood up and asked, "Brother Chad, do you think we should start looking for the childe of The Prophesy, Brother Chad thought for a couple of minutes before answering.

"No, Brother Andrew, I think we need to do it after the child is born," he answered. The leader says, "No, we need to start the house for the child then worry about the other parts of the Prophesy, they will come to us in time."

"Brother Chad, do you know who the mother and father are?" Brother Phil asked. The leader shook his head no. "We are trying to find that out, but we know where they are. We're sending someone down there to find out who they are. Who knows, she might get us some pictures of them," he said. "Let's hope that nothing extremely bad happens to them before the child is born," Brother Nigel said. "Yes, let's hope so," said Brother Chad.

Joseph was right. The first floor of the house looked like a regular house with pink carpeting, a TV set, and a huge couch. There were pictures everywhere of family members and animals. The hallway was long it had a door at the end. Inside was the rest of the house, which was underground. This part of the house had a working TV, a wooden floor and a nice comfortable bed. It also had a couch. In the bedroom was a big shower with a hot tub built in, it also had a shower stall.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Joseph. All Danielle could do was shake her head yes. Joseph was glad. He would do anything to make her happy. Even risk his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**3 months after Danielle moved into the house**_

A man was walking towards the house which housed Danielle and Joseph. The windows are covered with dark thick curtains. The man walked though the yard, which had weeds all over it, and a tree that faced east. As the man walks, he thinks (the yard needed to be tending too). He walked to the wooden door, knocking three times before Danielle slowly opened the door.

Danielle was reading a magazine when she hears the door knocking. She remembered what Joseph said about uninvited guest so, while she is opening the door, she grabbed a cross and a water gun full of holy water from the end table by the door. She remembered not to get close to the door jam, so that the uninvited person could not pull her through the front door. Anyway it is day time outside. When she opened the door, she saw a man with black oily hair, a fat beer gut hanging over his belt.

"Hey, little girl is your father home?" The man asked. He is thinking just grab her and make a speedy retreat. That is what you're being paid for.

"No, he is a sleep right now." She says innocently as she moves forward without realizing it. She is getting bad jives from this creep so she starts to move out of the doorway, but before she could scream, he reaches in, grabs her, putting a cloth over her mouth. She drops her cross and gun to fight the man. She fights him but he knows all of her little tricks. Luckily, she is able to kick an end table with a vase sitting on it before he pulls her out, which in turn smashing mirrors leaning against the wall. She is able to make a big fuss before she gets dizzy and then all goes black.

Joseph looks around at the room that he finds himself in. The room has this long table and loads of leather high back chairs. Suddenly, a door opens and Joseph turns and sees people walking to the chairs acting like he isn't there. They look like they are those snobby types of people. After everyone sits down, the person in front of the room at the head of the table starts talking.

"We have information that a girl is pregnant and the father is a vampire," he said with a crisp, British accent.

"Are you sure it's really true?" asked a woman.

"Do you really think I would be lying about something like this, Ms. Dasetoo?" the man answers rudely. Ms. Dasetoo just shook her head no.

"What do you think we should do, sir," asked a very shy man.

"I'm not really sure, Mr. Bernal." The man answered.

Then one of the men stood up and said," I have a suggestion."

"What is your suggestion, Mr. Mecbasta?" the leader asked.

"I think we should just leave them alone. I mean they hadn't done anything wrong," Mr. Mecbasta replied very boldly even though his confidence level was becoming lower by the minute, with all the glares he was receiving from the others.

"I think that is a very good idea," the man at the head of the table said. Everyone was shocked. They looked at him as if he just said there were no such things as vampires. "I mean your right, Mr. Mecbasta. They hadn't done anything wrong but what about the child?" he continued. "The child could be the person who would end the world or terrorize it. The child could be the most dangerous vampire since Angelus and who are the people going to blame?" he asked.

"Us," answered Mr. Mecbasta with his head down.

"Yes, they are going to blame the Watchers Council. We are the only defense against the child and what will be are excuse? It will be the parents didn't do anything wrong," Travers continued, "Once again Ryan Mecbasta made a silly suggestion. Does any one else have a suggestion that is better than Mr. Mombassa's?" asked Travers.

"I have one, sir," said an elderly woman.

"What is it Mrs. Hengord?" asked Travers very nicely.

"I think we should send Mr. Oilner to kill the mother. That way the baby will die with her." Mrs. Hengord answered with a smile on her face. Travers thought for a moment then answered.

"Yes, Mrs. Hengord that is a very good idea. Harry is the right person for the job, but about the father, Harry can't handle vampires," "We could send Sarah Clokink with him," answered Mrs. Hengord.

Travers nodded. "Perfect Todd, (Travers asst.), go get Mr. Oliner, and inform Miss Clokink," ordered Travers, as he was about to leave.

"Sir," Ryan Mecbasta asked very shyly, "How do we know if the child is going to be a vampire?"

Travers looked at him with annoyance in his eyes, "Mr. Mecbasta, that child is going to be vampire because his or her father is a vampire. It 's either that or she would be part vampire and that is still bad because all vampires are bad," he answered.

"What about the two vampires that have souls?" asked Ryan very boldly and preparing himself for the blast.

"Those souls are just cover ups, they still do bad things, they kill, even though they kill demons, they still kill. They kill because they like it, not because they are good vampires or for it's the good of humanity. Therefore, they are still bad! ALL VAMPIRES ARE BAD!" Travers screamed and stormed out of the room.

Everything was silent until Joseph heard a mirror crash. That was when he woke up going up the stairs. He sees signs of trouble when he got up stairs. Joseph walks around the mess of the broken mirrors, the cross, the water gun, and what left of the end table. He ran around the house screaming her name. "Danielle!" Joseph yelled hoping to hear her voice, but there was no return to his call.

He, finally, stopped at the front door after running around the house three times. That was when finally realized that Danielle was gone. Not caring the sun was burning him.

She was really gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As a man runs down the long hall in his robes of his faith, he is panicking because he knows that this news was going to be bad. "Sir, the mother has been kidnapped." Brother Jerry says to the head of the order.

"How has this happen? Do we know who took her?" Father Anthony asked his young student.

"We think the Council got wind of the news of the child and took her."

"Call our contact inside and find her. If the father finds her first, we will have bloodshed. We need to find her and kept her safe, the world depends on it. Now go and call." The father says. "Miss Berbers, can you please come in to my office for a minute."

Miss Berbers, a young nun in training, opens the door and walks to a chair in front of the father's desk. She sees that he is very distressed about something. "Can you do a few things for me and keep it quiet?" he asks.

"Yes sir I will try my hardest to accomplish the task." She says to him."Good, I need you to check on the house that the brothers are building in Tibet. Then call a meeting for The Order of the Guardians of the Child for three days from now in England. Also, call Mr. Mecbasta and get him to go to the son of the keeper of the book that holds the prophecy. He has it in his possession without his knowledge. I need that book to help the child." He says the last part to himself.

In the dead of night, the phone rings in England, "Hello."

"Mr. Giles?" the man says.

"Yes, that's me." Giles says to him.

"This Mr. Mecbasta, from The Council of the Watchers, I was told to call you about a book that is in the hands of a fellow former Watcher possession. I need to find a Mr. W. Whyndam-Pryce, do you have an idea were this gentleman may be?" He asks hoping that he is doing the right thing going behind the backs of the Council.

"Yes, I do have knowledge of his whereabouts. Why is it so important to speak to him?" Giles says to the man he has never met.

"To tell you the truth I know where he is, but I need you there with him. See, I have come into some important information about a Prophesy, which he has and does not know yet... "Mr. Mecbasta says to Giles in hopes that he can gain his support and knowledge of such affairs.

"What of this prophesy?" Giles asks. "I'm an old man with little time to play with the Council, so out with it now."

"It is a Prophesy that is foretold by a book that Wesley's father left him when he died."

"Is it some kind of trick by the new Council to get the old ones to give up our own people and loyalty?' Giles asks the man.

"No sir, it's a real event that is occurring right now and we need your help for old translation purposes. I really don't care if you are personally involved, but the others do in our group. They believe your knowledge of books can only be giving in written words so stop being an ass and help us."

"Ok, tell me why I should just trust you and come to what maybe a trap to get me there?"

"Sir, this is about a child from a slayer and vamp. I am just trying to help the child and do what is best for all." Mr. Mecbasta tells him.

Giles listens and agrees to meet Wesley and this man in LA in one week. In the mean time, Wesley receives a call from a distance cousin.

"Hello, this is Wesley may I help you?" Wesley says as he answers his company phone. He opened a slayer training camp 10 years after the seal had been opened. In doing this, he was able to find and train slayers for the good of all.

"Yes, Wes, this Ryan Mecbasta, your cousin by marriage, do you remember me?"

"No, I can't say I do. Are you Beth's husband?"

"Yes sir that I am. I am calling about one of the books your father left you. It was in a locked metal box with an inscription on it that reads in Latin (Book of the Forgotten). I need this book to help a baby that was written about in this special book." He says hoping that Wesley has not lost or forgotten the box.

"No, I don't remember any of my fathers belongings been kept after his last will and testament being read." Wesley says confused.

"Wait, did he not send you a very important box that was not to be opened until his death?"

"Now I do remembering receiving a large box about 6 years ago. How stupid of me of course the box in the basement. It has a metal box in it. A letter came with it, but I never read it. This must be what you are referring to." Wesley tells the man.

"I really need you to meet me and Mr. Giles in LA, bring the book please. This is life or death for an innocent child."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the three gentlemen got to meet, they are in for a big surprise. The old council has already found the mother and has sent a team of assassin to kill her.

"Is this true?" asked Giles.

"Yes it is very true. The council has send two assassins to kill the Mother and Father before the child can be born." answered Mr. Mecbasta while looking around to see if anyone from the council is watching them. He has been having this feeling that someone is watching them, but all he sees is an old lady, a man with a very bushy mustache, a small little girl with a woman about 28 years, and a teenage boy that look very well dress.

"Ryan, why are you telling us this if you work for the council?" asked Wesley whispering and looking around like Ryan.

"Well, there is this small group of watchers that are going against what the old council is saying, but it is going by what you were teaching us before you, Mr. Giles, retired. We call it the New Council, and some people like Mr. Timothy Hipaluck and Miss Opal Ginfiner are in it. We work undercover telling

Headquarters about what is happening there and do what's right," answered Mr. Mecbasta seeing the old woman walk out of the coffee shop. "I think I better go why don't you meet me at Holland's Bookstore at 3:30 P.M. and bring the book to the shop," whispered Ryan while standing up to go.

" Mr. Mecbasta, uh, Ryan, do you know where this Headquarters is?" asked Giles sounding so quiet that only them three or a vampire can here it.

"I'll write it down for you," answered the watcher while getting out a piece of paper and scribbling it down while giving it to other men. It said this:

Dublin, Ireland under Pete's Pizza Parlor

"This is where it is," says Giles in disbelief. All Ryan does is nod and tells them to meet him at the bookstore. After that, he leaves while being followed by the eyes of an assassin.

Jimmy always hated The Tomato Juice Bar. I mean, even the name is horrible. No self-respecting vampire would come to a bar named after a fruit's juice. Even the humans who come here are just unemployed, brainwashed people who are so drunk and dumb that no vamp, no matter how desperate, would eat them. The only reason that he comes here is because it is the only bar that the tunnels led to during the day. When the sun goes asleep, though, Jimmy Collins goes to The Swinging Nightlife.

While he is whining about this in his head, a man comes in through the back door. Every single person in the place turns around to see the visitor. When Jimmy sees him , he wishes more than ever he is back in his pad watching The Core than here with his glass of blood at a bar, because the guy that is standing there use to be his boss, and he knows he isn't here for a drink.

The guy walks over to the bar with a glint in his eye that made the red head vamp want to run. "Jimmy, how is it going?" asked Joseph surprised that the guy is even alive or as alive as he can be.

" Fine as fine can be, Joseph," whimpers Jimmy knowing that Joseph can see the fear in his eyes and in a whisper says," What do you want boss?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? I am just here for a drink," the blond hair vampire replied while ordering for himself a drink.

"Maybe it's because every time you see me, you want something. Like the time I call #14, I remember it well. It was 1942. You wanted to know where the new slayer was. On the other hand, let us talk about # 39. The time was 1968. When you wanted to know where the new master vamp lived so you could kill him. What about the time you wanted to know where The Gem of Amara was, but I told you it did not exist," said Jimmy while drinking his blood.

"It's too bad it didn't exist and someone beat me to it so; I am going to repay you, I'm going to give you this," Joseph replied right before he slams Jimmy's head into the table. "You are right, James. I do want to know something. I want to know where Danielle is," he says while vamping out because he is so mad at his minion.

"Don't call me James!" Jimmy hissed while getting up and getting into his fighting stance. "I don't know where your human girlfriend is alright," he shouts sneering at the word _girlfriend_.

Joseph throws him into the wall causing it to dent. That is when the bartender runs into his office. "What are you talking about? Robert and Cat told me last week that if I don't leave her alone that they would do something bad!" He yells squeezing Jimmy so hard that Jimmy thought his head would come off.

"We were, but it wasn't to kidnap your girlfriend. It was to burn the house down. We would have done it yesterday, but these 2 guys came into town and told us to leave it to them," Jimmy squeaks.

"Do you know where they live?" said Joseph more calmly.

"I'm not sure if it is where they live or not, but I saw them go into the abandon house at Burn Tree Street," Jimmy answered feeling relieved when Joseph let go of his neck.

Joseph then staked him in the heart with a broken chair leg that got broke during the fight they had. The last thing Joseph saw of James Collins was his face in surprised. He then got out of there before the bartender came back with his shotgun.

"Where did those two trouble makers go?" asked the bartender.

"I think they went outside to finish it," answered a lady with blond almost white hair and a round face. While the bartender went outside, the lady that answered him, who's named is Sarah Clokink went to the back door to follow Joseph to what she was sent to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Danielle wakes in a soft bed. She seems to be next to the water she can tell because she hears a waterfall. Her head hurts and her mouth taste of cotton. She gets up from the bed or at least tries to. Her hands and feet are shackled down to the metal framed bed. She looks to her left and sees doctor's equipment.

"Hey, get me out of these things. Is anyone there? You better let me go; you don't know who I am." Danielle screams. A door opens reviling two people, both dressed in scrubs. They walk towards her unfazed by her mean talk and bad mood.

"Now, now little one don't get your self excited it's not good for the baby." The tall lean woman says as she tries to draw blood from Danielle.

"Why am I here? You better talk to me, damn you." The women talked among themselves. She over hears little bits and pieces of the whispered talk. She doesn't like what she hears either. They are going to kill her. She start struggling to get free; her strength is greatly improved. She breaks her restraints, surprising the nurses. Danielle shot straight up out of that bed.

"Call a code, call a code" one nurse screamed, but before she could get close enough to the phone Danielle had her by the throat. "Look I don't want to hurt you, so answer some questions for me first and I will let you live."

"Ok, I will try," the other person said. "Where am I? " Danielle asks.

"You are in England; the watchers transported you here last night." The nurse with the green scrubs and blonde hair says as she unlocks the door as Danielle demands. Danielle knocks them both out and slowly slips out of the room. She grabbed a Dr.'s jacket off the coat hanger outside her door. Walking out the back door was tricky, but she made it look easy. She headed for the waterfall, the one place she could hopefully hide. Running was tired some but she made good time; she got into the water. It was cold but feels good at the same time. Swimming across the lake with the whole building staff trying to catch you is not very much fun.

She swims faster and then there it was a hidden cave behind the waterfall; here she stays until dark a day later. When she was sure all was clear she swim to the other side of the lake. Exiting she sees a small farm house in the field ahead of her. Walking there was pleasant, the flowers were in bloom, and the grass was just cut. It felt so good on her bare feet. Approaching the house, a man sees her and runs out to give her his shirt, because all she had on was a gown from that place.

Mr. Smith took her in without one question; he knew the patients from that hospital were not bad just trapped. "Here," he says as he places the shirt on Danielle, "Let's go into the house and get you covered up and some food in your belly. Danielle was glad she found a person who cared. She now can rest and gather her strength to get back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A note to the readers, I have received no reviews on this one but I am going to finished it._ (This means thoughts.)_**

**Chapter 10**

Joseph stands outside a car hoping the person would get out of the car. He needed leads to Danielle and if he had to kill, he would. She wouldn't like it, but they are trying to kill both of them. This informant from the Council better not try something, he is ready. Miss Clokink opens the car door knowing that this may be the last day of her life.

"Are you the informant?" Joseph asks the lady. "Yes, I know where she is, if you get in the car I will take you to her." _Do I trust her? I have no choice. _

'Ok, take me to her and no funny business." He says as he gets in the car. "She is being held by the Council in a hospital."

"Don't you work for the Council?" Joseph asks. He took a good look at her. She was about 5 foot 6 inches but had an aura that screamed black widow. Her hair was light blond and tied into a bun. She looked like a member of the Council from her head to her tread dress to her toes.

"I do but my full allegiance is to another organization," Miss Clokink replied and went on without taking a beat. "The hospital is in England near Cornwall. I have several spies from my other organization settling around the place preparing an assault, but the real problem is to get you to England." After saying that, Clokink put on smile that for some reason put a shiver up Joseph's spine.

That was how Joseph got here in a sorry excuse of a coffin reading some magazine she gave him that sounds like The Odyssey.  At every turn of the plane or when turbulence happens, the light bulb swayed making the horrible reading material even harder to read.

The only thing keeping him going is that he would fry if he gets out and Danielle.

Thankfully, the ride only took a few hours and when he was in a bad mood. When vampires get into bad moods, people die. The only thing to make him madder was Clokink acting like he wasn't there and a headless chicken.

"What are you doing!" he screamed after 10 minutes of doing 400 rotations around the hotel room.

"I am trying to make sure everything is perfect. I do that when I am nervous," she mumbled while checking the draws AGAIN.

"Why are you nervous then?" Joseph replies holding her by the shoulders. If he saw her reorganize the closet again, he would stake himself.

He could tell she was freaking out just by the look in her eyes. He could tell by the stench of fear on her and he could tell by the shaking of her body. He understands though because he is freaking out too, and worried when he hears the news.

"Danielle escaped the hospital. She is no where to be found."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Joseph started tearing the room a part; were as Ms. Clokink was hiding inside the closet. He was so mad that she lost Danielle he could kill her, just then her cell phone rings. "Hello, you found her? Where is she, Ok I am on my way?" Joseph is excited to hear that soon he will be with Danielle again.

Giles and Wesley waited at Holland's bookstore being very irritated. It was already 4:00 p.m. and Ryan hasn't shown up yet. They had the book and everything, yet he has not come.

"Do you think he thought one of the Council's spies were here?" Wesley asks looking around. All he sees are a couple looking at wedding books, an old woman arguing with the store clerk, a mother reading a story book to her little girl, and a young teen reading a comic book. No one else was even here.

"Maybe; he did seem like the paranoid type," Giles grunted sipping the cup of the worst tea ever. Right on cue, Macbasta ran into the book store with a near bursting folder with papers of various kinds. He seemed like a child who is about to miss the bus.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got a call from an associate that the slayer ran away from the Council's hospital and was just found. My associate is bringing the vampire to her," Ryan explained leading them to the backroom. Once he made sure no one was following them, he tripled lock the door and turned on the swinging light bulb

"What is this all about?" Giles says in an outburst. The way that Macbasta was acting was completely ridiculous.

"I have heard from other rebels that Travers has sent a spy after me. I am trying to hide from it. From what they heard, the spy is one of their best assassins," Ryan replies. "May I look at the book?"

Wesley nods and puts the book on the table. It was a rather small book about the size of a children's book. It was made of green wore leather with an encryption of a foreign language at the side was a metal latch. How strange that a little book like that made them come thousands of miles to here.

"I recognized this language. It is the one of an ancient coven of seers called the Bloopstein. I happen to be a bit fluent in it," Giles announces after gazing at the book for a while.

"I had a feeling it was going to be a language of some coven of seers from Tibet. That was why I brought a folder with some major seer languages," Macbasta replied dropping the folder next to the book.

"Well, I say lets start cracking," Wesley states and start cracking they do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After several hours of translating the front cover of the book, they finally got it. Sure they didn't expect it to take 3 hours of translating for just the cover but the Bloopstein language is very complicated.

"Well, we got the front cover down," Ryan announced trying to be the optimistic.

"Yes, we now know the way to open the silly book," Giles retorted being in a very grumpy mood. He is going to kill the guy who invented the language.

"So let's open it. Ololpampuso," Wesley says and the magical latch opens. Strangely, the book was not in Bloopstein but English and they started reading. It was too sad that they didn't know that the spy was watching them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wesley and Ryan are amazed by the ease of the text. It seems to be a series of poems; they found the one they needed. Giles starts the page.

_One will come whose power is known_

_One will come whose known powers will grow tenfold_

_The One will come in unlikely ways_

_From a way that has never been played_

_From a demon whose been charmed_

_From a slayer he will not harm_

_From them come the one_

The next page said

_The One will live in a house of glass_

_In a place with a magical past_

_The One will bring unlikely groups of demons that were once true_

_Two ensouled and one not_

_One will be with a seeing sight_

_The One will bring them together once more_

_The One will come at a price_

_A price that stop the spell and the spells device_

_Brought to the house of glass she must come _

_To have demons as her keepers_

_And become the greatest slayer there ever was_

That was all they got to read because Ryan then suddenly slammed the book. "Go out the back door once I leave," Ryan whispered and shoved the book to them. "Send it to the headquarters and say '_Huron_' to get through. My people will know what to do."

Ms.Cloink drove to a small house in the country. Danielle is asleep when the car drove up. Joseph grabbed the quilt and ran into the house, and then searched for Danielle.

Danielle heard Joseph's voice and got up and went to the door of her room; there she sees the best present she has ever had. Joseph stood at the door with the quilt, smiling at the woman he loved. "Hi baby, how Jr..." Danielle grabs him around the neck and hug so tight Joseph swears his head will pop off. "I love you too."

"Ok guys let's go, we need to move now. I have a special car in the barn." The woman says, let me go get it. They all pile in the car and head east towards the ferry to take them to France so from there?

"I missed you. That bad man hurt me and they tried to kill the baby. They had instruments to do it but I used all my strength to break free." Danielle reaches over and hits him; "Where were you big ugly jerk?"

"I came as soon as the sun went down, I followed you to England then bang no one seen you." Joseph reaches over and pulls her to him. "I will be here to death do us part."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryan rushed out of the bookstore and start towards his hotel. He knew that someone was watching them but who he did not know. It was a good thing that they read the book silently.

He finally got there out of breath feeling like he was about to have an anxiety attack. Ryan started packing everything and was about to call his headquarters when his hotel phone rang. Thinking it was his associate telling him that they found the slayer, he picks up the phone near the window. How foolish Ryan Macbasta was.

"Hello Mr. Macbasta how are you?" a cold voice asked with sarcasm dripping off every syllable. It oddly sounded very young. "I wouldn't want to bother you if you are not feeling well."

"Who are you?" Ryan asks. His heart was beating like a drum. He knew exactly who it was. It was the spy.

"That really isn't something you shouldn't know. What I want to know is where that fascinating book you had is? My employer would really love to see it," the spy answered getting ready for what he needed to do.

"I don't know what book you are talking about," Macbasta answered worried if Giles and Wesley are in danger.

"I mean the book that you had at the book store. You know they have great comic books. Oh well I guess I'll just have to ask your little rebel friends, good bye Mr. Macbasta," the voice ended and hang up.

The last thing Ryan Macbasta saw was the cream colored head set and the last thing he thought was _'He knew_ and _I better tell Giles and Wesley_.' By that time, the bullet came thru the window and into his heart so ends the tale of Ryan Macbasta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the top of a building right next to the hotel a young teen with raven colored hair put down his gun. He sometimes hates the killing part of his job but it was his life. He pushed his cell phone to speed dial and waited for the other person to answer.

"Dad, it's me Colton. Macbasta is dead but I think I need to follow some others to get something. They might have something that will impress Travers," the 14 year old assassin reported while looking at some pictures of Giles and Wesley he took earlier.

'_This is going to be fun_.' He thought while hanging up. '_This is going to be fun_.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ms. Clokink drove them too an air field out in the South of France, there they boarded a plane to India. When they got there they met the monks who are building the house for the baby. They had a plane with beds for Danielle. Joseph went on the plane first to check it out. No one was there, so he carries Danielle to the plane. After 12 hours of stopping and going to throw the Council off they made it. Stepping off the plane at midnight Joseph sees the monks; they wore yellow cloaks and had a really bad hair cuts. He checks the area for Council members, no member there that he can see. He then went back inside the plane and carried Danielle into the car that was waiting. Placing her on the seat, she woke and smiled. She was so tired, Joseph wanted to sleep too but had to stay sharp incase the Council try anything.

After getting the vampire and slayer to the plane Ms.Clokink turns the car around. She then took the car to a big mall outside Paris. There she left the car so that the Council hopefully thinks they are there in Paris. The pilot did not have to supply a flight plan for the trip. No paper work, no questions asked and no one ask them. Danielle slept the whole way but Joseph went in and out sleep.

"Sir, we will be landing soon. It may be easier if you woke the young lady up. "Danielle was gently waked up. " Babe it's time to get up, we will be landing soon." So she sits up and as they land they held each others hand. It was show time; do we trust a horde of people we never met, or fight them? There was never a problem, no fight; they took Danielle straight to a safe house in India. The house was blessed by the monks and will be ambiguous to the Council. Keeping Danielle where about until the baby is born.

**Four and half months later**

Danielle wakes with a sharp pain all around her midsection, this one is the worst she ever felt so far. She was tired; the labor was not progressing and she started spotting this morning which was not a good thing. The monks all surround the bed, "Is she is in labor?" the monks said to themselves. They ran out of the room to call the doctor, he would be there soon.

After examining her, the doctor yelled for the monks to get lots of towels. She is bleeding; the placenta is breaking away from the wall of the uterus. This is one thing they did not expect, with no time to save both it is decide to save the baby. "Grab the forceps; I will need to pull the baby out."

With every contraction the doctor pulled and finally there was a scream of the baby. Danielle saw her and the pass out for lack of blood, she died minutes later. Joseph feels the spell lift off him; he turns and runs from the room never to be heard from again.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Wesley exclaimed jumping up from his chair. He looked squarely at Miss Clokink wondering if all is lost.

"Danielle died from blood lost while giving birth to the child. Joseph was no where to be seen after the death," Sarah explained giving everyone a suspicious look. All members of The New Council look at her with no emotion on their face. Giles and Wesley came here four months ago with the book telling them that Ryan Macbasta brought them here. Only problem was that Ryan Macbasta died a week before from a gun shot wound through the heart.

Sarah has helped them translate the rest of the book and gave them information about haw the slayer and vampire were doing. She was very cryptic about the information though. According to a member in Travers' office, one of Travers' spies is inside the fold.

"What happens to the baby?" Opal asks. The old blue haired woman was a sucker for babies.

"She will be sent to the house the monks made for her in Tibet where she will be safe. From there, the next part of The Prophesy will begin," the messenger replies.

"Well, I guess we can leave then. The brat is safe, and we are doing pretty well in the whole destroying the Old Council thing," says Colton Delsky. He was the young teen assassin who followed Giles and Wesley here to retrieve the book but lost his chance when it was sent to the monks. Now he gives Travers information he learns, but today, he was given a different objective. His objective was to kill all the high members of the New Council. Gradually through the meeting, he has been putting his hand on his lower back and grabbing hold of his gun. Now he was ready.

Before he got a chance to cock his gun, Wesley brought out his tranquilizer gun and shot the teen in the neck, knocking him out instantly. All through the meeting, Wesley has seen Colton reaching towards his lower back under his shirt and had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen.

"Why you do that for?" Giles asked shock at the speed the old man still had.

Wesley dug in the back of the boy's pants until he found the gun and brought it out. This made everyone gasp in comic surprise except Clokink. She heard that one of Travers assassins was a teen.

"Let's have a talk with Mr. Delsky," Wesley said evilly with a sneer on his face.

Colton woke with two feelings. One was familiar while the other was not. The familiar one was the after effects of a tranquilizer. The unfamiliar one was one of fear after looking at Wesley's sneering face.

"Well look who is awake," the old man said with an evil look in his eyes. All Colton did was stare.

"I suggest that you better start talking," Mr. Giles suggested rubbing his glasses yet again.

"Do you think Mr. Travers would give me this assignment if he thought I would squeal at any moment?" was the only reply Giles got. A slap was the reply Colton got.

"Like I said, I suggest you better start talking."

It took a couple of hours of unspeakable torture before Colton finally talked. Believe it or not, that was pretty good for a fourteen year old.

"You mind saying that again," Simon Helping asked. He was the one responsible of writing the confession down.

Colton rolled his black eyes. "Father called me four months ago saying that he had a job for me. An employer of his named Travers needed someone to spy on a guy named Ryan Macbasta and kill him if you find him committing treason. I agreed to it and followed him and killed the guy.

That was when I found him with the two of you and a strange book. According to Father, it's some book about those two people you guys talk abut, Danielle and Joseph. He told me to follow Giles and Wesley and acquire the book. If I fail that, get into the fold and tell him all the information you have. Today, I got the call to kill all of you. He found out the slayer is dead and that you guys were not needed anymore. He was going to put another spy into the monks' place."

"Who is this spy?" Giles asked.

"I do not know. It can be anyone from a five year old to an elderly lady. I just know he is sending one there to spy," Colton answered.

"Very well, I thank you Colton. **_Morpheus_**," Giles said with a wave of his hand. Colton fell asleep on the spot.

Everyone cried out "Why did you do that for?" They seemed really furious at the ex-watcher.

"We found out what we need from the poor boy. Someone is going to hide out among the monks and all we can do is warn them," was the old man's reply.

"What do we do with him?" Opal asked pointing to the teen.

"I know a coven that will bring him in and change his ways. You know make him a better person," Sarah answered speaking for the first time in hours. "Meeting dismissed."

With that everyone left the room hoping that the monks will find the spy because there is nothing they can do now.


End file.
